


Reciprocate

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Teachers AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, First Kiss, Fluff and Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe find their feelings are very much mutual.





	Reciprocate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: All credit goes to MidgardianNerd for suggesting this to me.

They were getting ready to let out for spring break. Ben could only suppose that some of the students were excited. Some of the teachers too, to be fair. He could only imagine that the school year had definitely taken its toll on them, and they were definitely restless to get out and have some fun. 

The thing was, though, that Ben wasn’t happy about spring break. It wasn’t like he hated it. It was the fact that he didn’t want to think about time away from Poe. Not just as a good friend either. 

Poe walked beside him, slowly, like he was considering getting as slowly to the parking lot too. Like he wasn’t ready to say goodbye, even for now. 

Finally, they reached the parking lot. It was empty. A lot of people had probably gone home for the day. Poe sighed. “Well, have a good spring break, Ben.”

”You too. Though...”

Poe’s brows furrowed a bit in concern. “Are you okay?”

How did people get the words out right? Three seemingly simple but so intimidating words: “I love you.” Instead, he said, “I want to spend the break with you.”

”As a friend, or...”

”More than that.” Ben said. “I love you, Poe.”

Poe’s eyes widened. Ben feared, for a moment, that Poe would reject him — but then Poe’s eyes filled with relief and Ben wondered what he was thinking. 

“Thank God,” Poe said, and he embraced Ben, drawing him in close, and Ben was tasting Poe’s lips and they were so sweet, so soft, so perfect...

They drew away, after a while. Ben was gasping. He felt utterly deprived of oxygen, and yet happy, happier than he’d ever been. Like he was walking on clouds. Lighter than clouds. 

“You okay?” Poe said. 

“Yeah. Just...” Only at twenty-nine had he actually kissed someone. It tasted glorious, felt glorious, it was glorious, and it felt like something had woken in Ben he hadn’t known existed — in a good way. 

“Good or bad?”

”Good. Poe...if you spent spring break with me...”

Poe practically beamed in that moment. “I’d love that.”

They kissed again, more gently this time, and Ben knew in that moment he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love makes you dumb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873597) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)
  * [Unsatisfying victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939421) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)
  * [Let me be your star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232245) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)
  * [Few steps for the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458931) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
